The Jump
by Maknatuna
Summary: The third story from the series 'How To Hug Your Angel'. This time Gabriel comes up with something awful... Rated M for language


**The Jump**

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel were sitting in a motel room at the table playing cards. Except the cards there were empty Whiskey bottles on the table.

Gabriel cackled evilly and Sam joined him too. Dean buried his face in his hands.

"We're so fucked," he mumbled quietly in hope that no one would hear him.

"That's right Dean-o," giggled Gabriel.

"Shut up!" the older Winchester growled.

Dean and Castiel had lost the game and now had to wait for the winners to announce their wish.

"Are you ready to hear what you must do?" asked Gabriel cheekily and highfived Sam.

"No, I don't think we are," Castiel answered instead of Dean.

"Sorry kiddos, but you will have to. I and Sam want you to do a parachute jumping." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

Dean almost choked on the last gulp of Whiskey and started coughing. Castiel worriedly smacked his back.

"Thanks, Cas," croaked Dean. "No fucking way! You all know that I hate flying!" Dean yelled indignantly.

"Dean, I'm sorry but you lost." Sam grinned at his brother.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Gabriel leaned against his chair with annoying satisfaction and looked at bickering brothers. "There's no way out and you know it," chuckled the archangel.

Suddenly Dean's face lit up as if he remembered something significant. "Let me remind you, that this is a very small town and I do not think we…." he never finished as Gabriel cut in.

"Oh, holly naivety," the archangel pathetically looked up at the ceiling. "Should I remind you who I am?" he smirked at the hunter.

Dean's cocky smile instantly wiped off his face. He opened his mouth for a snarky retort but everything spun around and all four men in the following seconds appeared in a private jet. Dean had a pack on his back.

"There is only one parachute. You will have to hold Castiel and if you drop him, I will strangle you!" Gabriel promised 'sweetly' .

The following events developed in the blink of an eye. With one hand Gabriel opened the jet's door and with another hand he pushed Castiel to Dean's direction.

"See you on the ground. Enjoy yourselves kiddos."He waved and pushed them out in the air.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean's yelling quickly faded out.

Sam was standing there scared crapless. He did not expect such a dramatic situation. With trembling fingers he unbuttoned his shirt at his neck and gulped loudly. "Are you sure they will be alright? " his voice quivered.

"Oh, Sammy of course they will be fine. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Gabriel giggled. "Now, let's go back to earth and enjoy the show." The archangel touched Sam's forehead with two fingers.

As soon as they touched the ground a laptop appeared into Gabriel's hands. Sam saw his brother and Castiel on the screen.

"Come here and sit," Gabriel patted the spot beside him.

**MEANWHILE IN THE AIR…**

It seemed as though Dean and Castiel were having a competition of who would look more scared. But judging from their looks they both deserved the first place and therefore the winner could not be identified. The hunter as the ex-angel, were suffering from vomit spasms.

"Dean, Dean don't lose your grip, please," Castiel was flailing desperately and trying to crawl under the hunter's leather jacket completely.

"Fuck fuck fuck. I'll kill you bastard!" Dean was yelling at top of his lungs. The older Winchester was as green as his T-shirt from fear.

"Cas, for God's sake, stop wriggling or I may drop you," Dean shouted as the ex-angel started to flail his legs.

"We will die, we will die!" Castiel was croaking like in trance.

"Shut up, Cas. No one will die. Shut up right the fuck now!" Dean was holding the ex-angel in a deathly grip.

Suddenly they flipped over and continued falling upside down. Castiel let out the most horrible, earsplitting shriek. Dean could not believe that Castiel used to be an angel recently. His panic rubbed off on him too and Dean's yelling got even worse and louder.

Finally they straightened again.

"Dean, I think I will throw up now," Castiel moaned and hung his head.

"Don't puke on my jacket, or I'll kick your feathery ass," the hunter mewled weakly.

A few seconds passed but Castiel did not do anything. It seemed that spasms were gone. Suddenly Castiel raised his head from Dean's shoulder and looked down.

"We will crash to the ground. PC now," he mumbled.

"Ha? What PC?" the hunter did not understand.

"Pull the PC!"

"What the fuck is PC, Cas?"

"Use the Pilot Chute to initiate the ope…"

"Shut up, I've got it!"

A huge, red ram-air parachute opened above their heads.

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch!" Dean groaned when he saw a big, white inscription 'Just Married' on the parachute.

They landed in the big field full of people, who witnessed their fall. The older Winchester and the ex-angel fell on the ground exhausted. The red parachute fell on top of them, covering their bodies completely.

Gabriel put the laptop aside and with hysterical laughter he and Sam ran to their brothers.

At first they only saw Dean. The hunter was spread like a starfish, lying on his belly. Castiel was found under him. Even on the ground he did not want to let go and his arms were wrapped around Dean's waist under the hunter's jacket.

"Heh, lovebirds," Gabriel laughed heartily.

"You carry your brother, I'll take mine." The archangel winked at the younger hunter. Gabriel had transported the Impala near the field.

After they put them onto the backseat, Sam put the car keys in the ignition.

"You know, your brother is an ass and will never admit it, but he will be thanking me in his heart," Gabriel grinned as he looked at the backseat. Dean's and Castiel's heads were pressed together and both, the hunter and the ex-angel were in deep sleep. Gabriel's tricks probably.

Sam just snorted and shook his head. "He can't get you but I'm definitely in a deep shit." With these words the Impala took off.

Gabriel hummed his agreement with a huge chocolate bar in his mouth.

Life was beautiful.

**The End**


End file.
